


The Tao to My Hun

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, fail attempt at crack, sex joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Sassy Maknae escaped morning chores, cuddling together, fight, and cuddle again.





	The Tao to My Hun

It is the day the sunlight goes through the windows so brightly and apparently it is the day when the ten boys are being lazy asses, moving around the living room or maybe rest their asses on the couch or splay their limbs all over the floor. Two people are working hard, Kim Junmyeon at bathroom, rubbing the dirt until it clean and squeaky, while Do Kyungsoo, the wife, is cooking something to fill the hungry boys’ stomachs.

Feeling the jobs of their “parent” are too slow, one by one stands up helping the busy bodies. Being the sous chefs, Chanyeol and Baekhyun go to their “Mama” to help him cooking; Jongin as cheerleader follows them. The elders –Kris, Luhan and Lay- go to other bathrooms. The oldest, Minseok, is laying with Jongdae, legs tangled with each other’s while watching some videos. Apparently they are excused from the morning chores because they have done the laundry earlier. ‘We’re only twelve but the laundry is worth one centuries,’ Minseok shouted earlier, but no one but Kyungsoo heard it.

That leave the two members of maknae line having the moment of their life on the couch, doing nothing but cuddling to each other. Tao had used his aegyo to Kris, saying that he needed to recharge his energy by hugging Sehun and Sehun gave his pouty lips and baby talk to Junmyeon. Plus, Sehun threatened Junmyeon he would not hug Junmyeon to sleep.

No words, the leaders left the youngest in their respected sub-unit.

Being slightly taller, Tao envelopes Sehun from behind, fingers laced in front of his stomach. The latter rests his head on Tao’s chest. The two of them had enjoyed the companion of each other since they woke up from sleep and met at the living room. Sometimes Tao will nuzzle and inhales Sehun’s morning scent (‘it’s like baby’s scent’ the Chinese man said) while Sehun lazily playing with Tao’s fingers. Together, they are eyeing the movements of their hyungs.

“Sehun-ah,” Tao whispers. “Do you know why Jongdae Hyung is able to produce high-notes?”

“Because Hyung practices, Silly.” Sehun smirks, “He belts up high like he likes to take ‘em ass up high. Screaming high notes. Practice makes perfect.”

The maknaes make a girly giggle at their own joke, making Jongdae and Minseok look at him. They shut their mouth up when Minseok glares at him, but Tao and Sehun still continue their conversation.

“Did you hear Krong and Pororo last night?” Sehun asks, using code names they know so well. “So _lewd_. Myeon-ie Hyung even wore his headset to sleep.”

“Stop using innocent characters! It ruins their images in my head!” Tao snarls while trying to keep Pororo and Krong's image in his head innocent. “They have competitor, you know, and I believe I have a better contender when it comes to be loud-in-bed competition.”

Sehun pushes Tao away and looks at his eyes with brows knitted. So, Tao only points his chin to the kitchen.

“Bacon and Egg Yolk,” Tao grimaces. “So loud that they can wake up the dead from the grave so it can slap them to shut the fuck up.”

“Oh,” Sehun nods. “But I think I don’t agree with you.”

“You don’t?” Tao’s eyes get bigger when Sehun finished his sentence. “Why?”

“You are the loudest one here,” Sehun laughs. “For a swag rapper, it’s illegal for you to shout like a girl. I have your scream as my wake-up alarm, by the way.”

“Oh Sehun you do not…” Tao shakes his head.

“Oh yeah Huang Zi Tao I do…” the youngest nods his head, eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

 

The peaceful morning ends as Sehun and Tao wrestling on the couch. Jabs fly here and there until Kris and Junmyeon pull their ears to separate them. The leaders make them sit on their knees and arms lifted up in the air; a common punishment for bad students.

“Apology, you two!” Kris commands with his hands on his hips.

“Hug it better!” Junmyeon adds.

Tao and Sehun look at each other when they hear the last command. Tao throws himself at Sehun and the younger man catches him. They are hugging each other tightly.

Kris sighs deeply and turns his heels away from the youngest after deeming the apology is enough.

Junmyeon claps his hands together. “Papa approves that gestures. Now kiss.”


End file.
